Character requests
Here you can request a character (only a car) that will be implemented into the final roster of Cars: IGNITE, a total of 128 can be added total, and the final roster will be determined by head developer Swartz27. Here is a list of characters which Swartz27 will choose from, know that all contributors are free to add more. Hudson Hornet "Doc" Ramone Flo Sheriff Fillmore Guido Lizzie Chick Hicks Strip Weathers "The King" Darrel Cartrip Mia Tia Gudmund Otto Von Fassenbottom (and all cars of his basis as Manji) Koji or Kojimoto (and all cars of his basis as Tabinu) Giovanni Emma (and all cars of her basis as Cho and Kyandee) Candice El Machismo Stinger Boost Wingo DJ (and all cars of his basis as Yokoza and Yojimbo) Snot Rod Fletcher Gerald El Guapo Papo Philip Yuri or Yurikaa Vince Barry Sonny Lenny Fred Doc Hudson Academy Student Chick Hicks Academy Student Cousin Tommy Joe or Tommy Joe Cousin Lewis or Lewis Cousin Judd or Judd(called "Cousin Jud" on diecast and in the books) Cousin Cletus or Cletus Cousin Buford or Buford Cousin Zeke or Zeke NAS V.I.N. ("Vehicle Identification Number") Racketeer Tater Tater Jr. Bubba Tractor Stanley Trophy Girl Mike Wazowski Not Chuck (aka "Rusteze Pitty") Hostile Takeover Bank Pitty ("Chick Hicks Academy Pitty") Doc Hudson Academy Pitty MotorCo Pitty James P. Sullivan Count Spatula The Crippler Ginormous Red Mack Hauler Finn McMissile Holley Shiftwell Francesco Bernoulli Carla Veloso Shu Todoroki Max Schnell (and all cars of his basis like Pytor Racinov, Long Ge, Vitalij Petrov, Memos Rojas Jr., Flash, Frosty and Sebastian Schnell) Miguel Camino (and all cars of his basis like Fernando Alonso) Raoul CaRoule Jeff Gorvette Nigel Gearsley Lewis Hamilton Rip Clutchgoneski Michael Schumacher Costanzo della Corsa Antonio Veloce Eccelllente Mario Andretti Zil Cobra Car Sir Miles Axlerod Professor Zündapp ("Professor Z") Grem Gremlin Acer Pacer Victor Hugo Tolga Trunkov Tomber van T.J. Hummer (aka "Tuf Guy") Daisu Tsashimi Chuki (and all cars of her basis like Ichigo, Harumi, Chisaki and Suki) Rod "Torque" Redline Leland Turbo Mike 07 Didi 05 Uncle Topolino Queen Elizabeth II Prince Wheeliam Kabuto Rusty Dusty (he isn't the protagonist of the film called "Planes") Bob Cutlass Tex Dinoco Brent Mustangburger Mama Bernoulli Laverne Rhonda Sheila Mama Topolino Darius (based on an Audi Quattro Rally Car) David Hobbscap Martin Seamus "Marty" McFly Sr. (based on the DeLorean of Back of the Future) Clarence "Razor" Callahan (based on a BMW rally car) English Royal Guard Fabrizo Count Vlad III "Dracula" Hummer Sven Lynda Weathers Switcher Barry Bee Benson (based on his car) K.I.T.T. ("Knight Industries Two Thousand" and all cars of his basis as K.A.R.R., "Knight Automated Roving Robot") Jacques Villeneuve (based on the Formula One Williams of 1997) Yuma Tsukumo (based on his card called "Cardcar D"). Big AI Otis Vladimir Trunkov J.Curby Gremlin Tubbs Pacer Mel Dorado Minny Van Alexander Hugo Jay Limo Kori Turbowitz Ito San Ninja Tansou Komodo Bye Bye Kar Kaa Reesu Patokka Mr.Bean (based on his car) Irma Gobb (based on the car which is always destroyed by Mr.Bean) Batman (based on his car, the BatMobile) Semir Gerkhan (based on a BMW) Vince's Mom American Dental Association Leader ("ADA Leader") Un-Addable These characters cannot be added due to a certain reason: Vince's Brother: Name Needed Vince's Unnamed Friend: Name needed Jenny: Physical appearence needed Harv: Physical appearence needed Tourists: Cheating can be performed via camoflauge Candice's Father: Physical appearence needed Bessie: Not alive, too tall Tony Trihul: He isn't a car Gerald's Great Great Grandfather: Name Needed Ratchet (based on the Sweeper from "Robots"): He isn't a car Ms. Frizzle (aka Magic School Bus): She isn't a car Frank: He is too tall Mator (he isn't Mater but he is an UFO): He isn't a car Female Racketeer: She has wings and she can fly.